1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band cutting machine including a motor driven turntable intended to support a supply of a tubular textile article to be cut, a first feeler means operative to scan the rotational position relative to the turntable of a section of the textile article which has been drawn off the supply resting on said turntable, but which is not yet spread out for the cutting operation, a plurality of motor driven rotating article feeding cylinders which have each a plurality of axially oscillating jacket members having an adjustable stroke, at least one second feeler means operative to respectively scan the position of a section of the edge of the tubular textile article in the condition spread out by said article feeding cylinders, and a cutting means having rotating cutting members for cutting said textile article into at least one band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A band cutting machine of the kind set forth above is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,260. This known band cutting machine operates dependably and satisfactorily. There is, however, the desire to produce textile bands having a still more precise uniformity and smoothness of the cut edges. It is generally known, that textile articles are generally limp structures, i.e. it is possible to exert tensional forces on the textile article, however it is impossible to exert a pressure thereupon, specifically on bands. Textile articles incorporate a further drawback, that they deform when subject to a high tension or pulling, respectively, loading. Because now also the contact forces between textile articles and rotating machine members which transport such articles, e.g. rollers, must be kept as small as possible due to above mentioned reasons, it is a common occurrence that at least from time to time a slipping between such transporting rollers or cylinders, respectively, and the textile article is suffered.